Infatuation to Lust
by AnimeAnomaly72
Summary: Tifa Lockhart moved to Traverse Town after the Heartless attack where she developed a crush on a certain Keyblade wielder. What happens when she finds him and confesses how she feels? TifaXSora one-shot. LEMON. Submissive Sora.


Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Traverse Town-

Tifa Lockhart could only sigh in boredom as she sat down on her couch inside her small apartment in Traverse Town. She decided to rent an apartment in Traverse Town since Radiant Garden was still rebuilding itself from the Heartless attack. Her apartment had a very simple design with four rooms and a small balcony which she uses to watch the sunset in her free time.

Leon and Yuffie became members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, an organization dedicated to rebuilding Radiant Garden which made them very busy and barely had any time to visit each other. Yuffie was still herself, full of energy and spend most of her time annoying Leon whenever she can. Leon was still the serious and responsible one of the two, making sure Yuffie stays out of trouble and resisting the urge to smack her up on her head when she is getting on his nerves.

Aerith was busy traveling across different worlds to help those in need of rebuilding their homes from the Heartless. Tifa stared at her window, watching the bright white sun beamed down on her. She then remembered a certain brunette Keyblade wielder, Sora. Tifa couldn't help, but sigh to herself as she had developed feelings for the boy.

She admired his looks and personality which reminded her of Cluod, but he was much more open and optimistic than the brooding blonde swordsman. Tifa could not help, but wonder what would happen if she were to start dating the sixteen year old Keyblade wielder. She broke up with Cluod because he didn't really understand her needs and seems to place all of his focus on defeating Sephiroth which left her emotionally frustrated.

"Maybe some fresh air would do me some good." Tifa thought as she decided to go out for a small walk around Traverse Town, hoping to find something to do in her free time.

-Destiny Islands-

The beaches on Destiny Islands were peacefully quiet, the ocean waves hitting the sandy shore as the birds chirped as they flew through the sky without a care in the world. Sora was sitting on the beach, watching the ocean as he thought about his life ever since he saved the world from Organization XIII. Riku came back to the island where he instantly asked out Kairi to her delight, said yes and now are in a serious relationship with each other. He did not mind that his two best friends were dating each other due to the happiness they shared.

His outfit was a blue tanktop underneath a black and white jacket. He also had black shorts on along with his signature sneakers except they were black and blue. Sora got up and decided to walk to his house where his Gummi Ship was located as he prepared to visit Traverse Town, hoping to visit some of his old friends in his spare time.

"I have a feeling that today will be very interesting." Sora thought to himself as the Gummi ship descended from land and flew across the sky.

-Traverse Town-

Tifa could only pant in exhaustion as she walked around in her usual outfit that consist of a white tank top with black straps. She also wore her black leather skirt that went along with athletic shoes. The woman mentally cursed herself to wear so much leather on one of her training days in which the sweat caused her outfit to tighten around her body, showing off her large breasts, curvy hips, and long sexy legs. She was about to head back to her apartment to rest when something caught her attention. She turned around so fast that her head could have fallen off. Sora came out of Cid's shop as he was walking around the town plaza.

"SORA!" Tifa yelled as she gave the poor boy a bone-crushing hug, smothering him with her breasts.

"It's good to see you, Tifa but can you please let me go? You are crushing me…" Sora said as she released the boy from her hug, giving space between them for him to regain his breath.

"So what brings you to Traverse Town?" Tifa inquired.

"Well, Riku and Kairi are dating which basically left me with nothing to do especially since the Heartless are gone so I've decided to travel to all the worlds I've been to before and train on how to use the Keyblade better." Sora answered as his face turned bright red from seeing Tifa's clothing hugging her body, showing off her pear-shaped figure.

"That's good. So what are you planning to do now, Sora?" Tifa asked.

"I already finished my training for the day, I might plan to stay at the Traverse Town Hotel for the night." Sora replied.

Suddenly, Tifa's mind formed an idea that will help her get what she wanted.

"Sora, how about you stay with me at my apartment? You won't have to worry about paying for anything and I could always use the company." Tifa suggested, her mind was anticipating for Sora's answer.

"I would love to as long as you don't mind." Sora stated.

"I don't mind especially if it is you, Sora" Tifa smiled.

"So it looks like I won't have to stay at the hotel then." Sora said.

"Of course because you will be staying with me. Let's now head to my apartment." Tifa answered as she took Sora's hand and dragged him to her apartment.

-Tifa's Apartment-

"So this is my apartment, Sora." Tifa stated as she and Sora entered her apartment.

Sora looked around and was quite impressed with what he has seen. The apartment consist of four rooms with the usual kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom set up. The room had a black and white paint scheme with the walls painted white and black furniture.

"So what made you want to live in Traverse Town, Tifa?" Sora asked.

"Yuffie and Leon are on the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, trying to restore Radiant Garden and Aerith is busy traveling to the other worlds, helping those in need of restoring their worlds as well. I've decided to move to Traverse Town since a change of scenery would help me relax from the Heartless." Tifa explained.

"So what do you want to do?" Sora inquired.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tifa said as she placed a movie inside her DVD player. Sora nodded his head in agreement as he and Tifa went to sit on the couch where they would watch the movie together.

Sora and Tifa were watching a classic zombie film where the protagonist and his love interest become the only survivors of a zombie apocalypse where they have to struggle to maintain their relationship as they fight off hordes of zombies. They both laughed at the cliche acting and the corny dialogue that was being used in the film. Each time a scary scene would occur, Tifa would usually scream in fright and cling onto the nearest thing for comfort which was Sora.

"Tifa, can you please stop? You're squeezing all of the oxygen out of my body." Sora pleaded as his head was crushed against Tifa's large chest. His face turned into a large blush, the feeling between his face and Tifa's chest caused a certain part of him to become stiff and hot.

"Ok, fine." Tifa said as she released Sora from her grasp although she had a small pout on her face, not wanting the feeling of Sora on her chest to end. The movie soon ended and the two decided to get ready for sleep since the movie was over three and a half hours long as they entered the apartment during sunset.

-Tifa's Bedroom-

" I am going to sleep on the couch since there is only one bed" Sora stated as he was dressed in a white shirt with red shorts and Tifa wore a simple white tanktop with black shorts.

"You are not going to be sleeping on the couch." Tifa sternly pointed out, grabbing the boy's shoulder as he was about to leave the room.

"Why not Tifa?" Sora gave her a confused look.

"Simple, you're going to share a bed with me since it's big enough for two people and I don't want to hear anything else." Tifa replied as the boy sighed in defeat and laid down on the right side of the bed.

The busty brunette soon left the bedroom to head towards the bathroom, deciding to take a nice, hot shower before going to sleep. She quickly undressed herself, showing her D-cup breasts and apple-shaped bottom and head towards the shower stall. where she turned on the water. Tifa let out a sigh of relief as the hot water met her skin which relaxed the muscles on her beautiful body as she began to wash her hair. Her thoughts turned towards Sora as she was finished washing her hair and was lathering her body with soap.

She closed her eyes, imagining Sora kissing and caressing her body as he would lick and suck on her breasts as she rode him. Tifa caressed her breasts with one hand, the other hand stroking cilt as fingers entered her inner walls.

The woman would let out small moans as her hips grind against her fingers, imagining Sora thrusting inside her before letting out a small scream, achieving her orgasm. She eventually washed herself once more before stepping out of the shower. Tifa covered her body with a large white towel, looking at her clothes in the laundry basket. Her face grew a mischievous smirk as she gained an idea that would help her admit herself to Sora.

"Looks like I won't be needing any clothes tonight." Tifa thought to herself as she left the bathroom.

Tifa quietly stepped back inside her bedroom, taking off her towel as she made her way towards the bed. The older woman couldn't help, but resist the urge to giggle as she looked at Sora who was asleep. Sora was lying on his side, his arms hugging the pillow as light snores can be heard from him. She climbed up the bed and snuggled herself close to Sora, her bare breasts against his back as she runs her fingers through Sora's chocolate locks.

"Sora…" Tifa called out softly, nibbling Sora's earlobe lightly.

Sora who stirred slowly, his body rising from slumber as he opened his eyes, only for them to bulge out of their sockets to process the image that was in front of him.

"Ti-Tifa?" Sora stammered out, his mind unable to process the events around him.

Tifa took advantage of Sora's confusion by pushing him gently against the headboard of the bed as she kissed him roughly. Their tongues wrestled each other as they attempted to overpower each other's lips with the older woman slowly dominating the young Keyblade wielder. He let out a small groan as her tongue explored his warm, wet mouth, savoring its taste. Tifa released Sora as she managed to place him on top of her lap as she took off his shirt.

"These will have to go." Tifa included, her hands gripping the waistband of Sora's shorts before pulling them down, revealing a pair of blue briefs with a noticeable bulge sticking out.

"You look so hot." Tifa stated as she stared at Sora with lust and desire in her eyes..

Sora couldn't help, but blush at Tifa's statement before stuttering out, "W-Why are you doing this, T-Tifa?"

"I've always had a crush on you, Sora. You are everything that I could want in a guy and now I want to make you mine." Tifa stated, her fingers stroking Sora's tan chest as her other hand pulled off the briefs to reveal his six inch erected penis.

The busty brunette eventually pushed the boy off her lap, leaving him laying on his back. The young Keyblade wielder was clueless about what she was going to do until he found her near his penis, taking slow licks at the tip of the head. The older woman wrapped her tongue around the appendage, fully engulfing it in her mouth. She sucked every inch of the young boy's manhood, bobbing her head up and down its shaft while her fingers rolled and pinched his testicles.

"Ahh..ahhh..Tifa." Sora moaned shamelessly, too stunned by the sensation he is feeling too even move. The older woman began to slow down, taking her time to slowly torture the young boy to make him come for her.

"Tifa!" Sora screamed, his penis spurting out large amounts of semen as the white liquid covered a good portion of Tifa's body. Sora panted in exhaustion as his body began to feel weary.

"Mmhmm… you tasted so good Sora." Tifa said as she licked off Sora's essence on her body, savoring its warm, salty flavor.

"But, now it's time for you to taste me." Tifa added, letting the lust be heard in her voice.

They switched positions with Tifa against the headboard and Sora placing himself in front of her. Tifa spread her legs apart, giving him a full view of her pink, wet opening. Sora moved closer to his lover before kissing her slightly. Tifa moaned in response, Sora sucked on the base of her neck before biting it slightly, causing the older woman to gasp. Sora began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses as he made his way down to her womanhood. Sora's tongue circled her navel before kissing and licking Tifa's warm wet walls.

"That's right, taste me Sora…" Tifa pleaded, resting her hands on the back of his head, not wanting the boy to stop. Sora sucked and nibbled on her clit, working up his way to lick and kiss Tifa's inner walls.

"YES! Sora, lick me out. Make me feel good." Tifa moaned, feeling his teeth grazing her outer walls before going back to sucking and licking her out.

"AHHH!" Tifa screamed as she released her sweet nectar onto his face. Sora savored the sweet, tarty taste of Tifa's juices, swirling the clear liquid in his mouth before swallowing it.

"Now that you got your fill Sora. It's time to make you a man." Tifa spoke lustfully as she stroked Sora several times, causing him to become hard before she spread her legs open once more. He took a deep breath as he positioned himself before entering her moist opening slowly.

"Be gentle Sora, it's my first time." Tifa whimpered out. Sora thrusted himself inside Tifa, feeling his penis being constricted by her inner walls. He never imagined it feeling so hot and tight as he slowly thrusted in and out of Tifa's wet hot opening.

"Yes, that's it, Sora, right there..Now fuck me harder." Tifa insisted as she felt herself being pounded by Sora. His manhood rammed in and out of Tifa, developing good rhythm.

"Yes..Yes..Oh god YES!" Tifa moaned constantly as she felt her body being pushed to its limits by Sora.

Sora felt very good as he placed his hands on her breasts, rolling and pinching the perky pink buds in sync with his thrusting. This caused the busty brunette to moan even louder as she felt Sora's hands massaging and playing with her large breasts.

"Come for me, Sora.. Fill me with your seed." Tifa pleaded as Sora kept pounding her core with her juices slowly leaking out of her. Sora felt himself being wrapped by Tifa's legs, indicating that she wants him to release himself inside her. Sora would continue pounding into Tifa before finally slamming inside her core with his manhood fully inside Tifa as he felt his balls getting tighter, giving into his orgasm.

"AHHH!" Sora and Tifa both screamed, their orgasms colliding into each other. Tifa felt Sora's warm, white seed spraying inside her core as she tried in vain to keep it inside with a small bit leaking out of her. Sora, on the other hand, was resting his head against Tifa's chest, feeling her sweet nectar covering the lower portion of his body.

"You were so good for your first time, Sora-kun. Such a good boy." Tifa cooed, giving Sora a gentle kiss with her teeth grazing Sora's bottom lip, her tongue savoring his taste before releasing herself. The spiky brunette felt very dazed as he felt himself being placed on his back by Tifa who positioned herself on his thighs.

"It's time for you, Sora to fulfill my final fantasy." Tifa whispered to him as she impaled herself onto his length, causing him to let out a small groan. She bounced herself up and down the young teen's manhood, feeling it pounding her core as she would let out small moans. He thrusted his hips into Tifa, feeling his balls slapping against her body.

"Pleasure my breasts, lick them..bite them..they need some love." Tifa pleaded as Sora latched his lips onto her breast, licking and biting around the pink bud with his other hand tracing the other bud before flicking it.

This caused the older woman to squeal in delight as she hugged the boy closer to her chest. Sora continued to suck and lick the luscious white fleshy orbs with his hips still pounding Tifa's warm, wet core. Her body growing weaker as she was slowly approaching her orgasm. The two brunettes continued colliding into each other, approaching their climax. Sora felt his penis twitching as he thrusted himself into her womanhood for one last time, fully engulfing his manhood.

"Tifa!" Sora screamed, his penis spewing warm, white semen inside Tifa as it slowly leaked out of her core.

"Sora!" Tifa moaned, her juices flowing out of her womanhood, the clear liquid splattering onto his crotch.

The two brunettes remained still and silent for a brief moment as Sora lifted himself from her chest, his ocean blue eyes staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you Tifa Lockhart." Sora confessed as he felt himself being kissed by Tifa.

"I love you too Sora." Tifa replied as she hugged Sora close to her, covering the two lovers with the bed sheets as they fall asleep.

Author's note: Please leave a review and PM for any Sora pairing that any of you want to see. I had to spell Cluod's name improperly because if I did it the right way, my profile would change it to Butt for no apparent reason.


End file.
